Kindred Spirit
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Jeff Hardy has violated the WWE Wellness Policy for the 2nd time in his career. When everyone bails on him except for Shannon Moore, a friend from the old days comes back into his life to help him come clean and rise to the top in the company despite what others think of him. Jeff/Lita. Story for Vbajor10
1. Dark Cloud

_A/N: This is a fanfict involving Jeff Hardy's second violation of the WWE's Wellness Policy, while this is a difficult issue for me to deal with I do want to say how proud I am that Jeff cleaned up his act after the incident in 2011 at TNA's Victory Road Pay-Per-View. I wrote this story as a request from Vbajor10. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story WWE or TNA owns them . _

**Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 1 : Dark Clouds

**Cameron , North Carolina - Home of Jeff Hardy**

Jeff Hardy was sitting all alone on his front steps looking at the drive way were his now ex-girlfriend of nine years had just left from . He had received a call from Dr. Black and then Vince McMahon about his second violation of the WWE Wellness Policy . The first time this happened in 2003 Jeff had completely denied having a problem which caused him to be absent three years until his returned in late 2006 . But , due to Jeff admitting he was in the wrong this meant he would be suspended for sixty days . The worse part was Matt , Beth , and a bunch of other friends being in the room when the call came . He can still remember hearing Matt ' s voice angry with after hearing about the call .

_" What were you thinking Jeff ? You fail the Wellness Policy for the not only the second time , but you were also in a big spot with WWE . I can ' t believe you would do this , you are such a disgrace to this family and a disappointment to mom . " Matt scowled him . _

Jeff had left Matt ' s house without a second thought , how could he understand what Jeff was going through . It was like his perfect older brother never did anything wrong . But , then Beth was the worse .

_" Jeff , how could you do this again ? I thought I told you I didn ' t want anymore drugs in this house . I don ' t want to watch you go through this a second time. If you can ' t straighten yourself out then we have no longer have a reason to be together . " Beth yelled at him throwing the engagement ring at his face and then packing her belongings . _

Not long after Beth put her things in her car and left .

" Why does everything have to go so wrong ? " Jeff stood up kicking the metal can off of his porch at a coming car up his driveway . He recognised it at once to be Shannon Moore .

Shannon had always been like a second brother to Jeff cause of how close they were with each other , but he had to wonder if Shannon would bail on him too . He was at Matt ' s when the phone call came . Shane Helms had expressed his dislike for Jeff failing the drug policy for the second time .

_" Jeff , why would you do something like this for the second time when you were about to become a main event star , bro . " Shane Helms sounding just like Matt and Beth . _

Shannon got out of the car and walked up to steps on Jeff ' s porch .

" What did that can do to deserve to be kicked off of your porch dude ? " Shannon asked .

" You really came here to joke after the phone call from Vince earlier , Shan ? " Jeff asked sitting back down on the top step of his porch .

" Hey , man , I ' m your friend and always have been . I ' m not just going to bail on you like Matt and Shane . " Shannon said .

" You ' re the only one who hasn ' t . " Jeff looked at the ground as he lit the cigarette sticking out of his mouth .

" What do you mean and where is Beth ? " Shannon asked looking around not seeing her with Jeff .

" She bailed and threw this at me after I told her about the phone call from Dr. Black and Vince . " Jeff said holding up the engagement ring .

" She bailed as in left you ? " Shannon looked at Jeff in shock .

" Yeah , " Jeff answered .

" That sucks , " Shannon sitting next to Jeff .

" Dude , why did I ever go back to WWE ? " Jeff asked .

" To finish what you started , to prove the critics wrong Jeff . " Shannon looked at his long time friend .

" Yeah , I bet those critics are going to love this , Jeff Hardy Violates Wellness Policy for the 2nd Time . " Jeff said sarcastically .

" Now , who is joking at the wrong time mate ? " Shannon asked .

" It wasn ' t a joke Shan . " Jeff said .

Shannon and Jeff sat there for a moment looking at each other .

" You know it could always be worse . " Shannon looked at Jeff .

" In what way ? " Jeff asked trying to see the optimistic view Shannon had on the situation .

" You could have been let go again instead of suspended . " Shannon said .

" Yeah , I guess you are right on that one . " Jeff said .

Then it started raining on them .

" Why did you say it could always be worse , Shannon ? " Jeff asked as he watched the dark clouds rolling in .

" You really think I have control over the weather ? It could be coming down a lot harder . " Shannon said .

Just then it started getting harder . Jeff looked at Shannon for a moment wishing he hadn ' t said anything .

" At least . . . " Shannon started to say before Jeff stopped .

" Not another word Shannon , lets go inside " Jeff said as he stomped the cigarette out as they walked in to the house .

Jeff stood at the window for a moment watching the rain and dark clouds moving in . It was very much like he felt inside of him , cold and miserable from all of the crap that had happened that day . Shannon seemed to be the only that still stood by him , but it didn ' t make up for losing his brother , girlfriend , and the rest of his friends today . Most of those guys hated him because of him messing up for the second time , none of them understood what went on inside of him . Jeff had always considered himself as a restless spirit that no one understood . No one in his life had ever been like him before , well there was one person , but she hadn ' t been in his life in a long , long time .

" Jeff , you want anything to eat ? " Shannon asked .

" Sure , what do you have in mind ? " Jeff looked at his only friend at the moment .

" We could always call and order a pizza . " Shannon suggested .

" Then go ahead and call it in . " Jeff said and Shannon did so .

Jeff continued to watch the rain pooring outside , it was making him more miserable by the minute . He wished an old friend was here to cheer him up , she had always believed in Jeff no matter how far he strayed away from what was right . She could always see through the dark clouds with in Jeff and spreads some light into the darkness with in his own mind . She use to comfort him when he was sad or angry and right now he felt a bit of both inside of himself . He needed her , he needed his kindred spirit with him at the moment , but would she come to him if he called her .

" They said it would be here in 10 minutes , Jeff . " Shannon informed him .

" Sounds good man , " Jeff sighed at the predicament he was in at the moment and how he felt inside .

Jeff need some light within him very soon before he looses it completely and that dark cloud becomes something worse .

" What are you thinking about Jeff ? " Shannon asked .

" I need to talk to her , Shan . " Jeff said .

" Talk to who ? " Shannon asked .

" Amy Dumas , " Jeff said getting a look from Shannon who was thinking that Jeff was going through something much bigger if he suggested calling Lita .

" Jeff , if you need to talk to Lita , then go for it . " Shannon said .

" Do you think she will answer ? " Jeff asked .

" I don ' t know man , but there is one way to find out and she did always have a soft spot in her heart for you Jeff . " Shannon said .

Jeff looked out the window knowing Shannon was right , he would call her later and find out if she will answer or help him when he needed her the most . But , for the time being it was going to be a long night for the Rainbow-Haired Warrior .


	2. Sleepless Night

_Disclaimer : I do not own any WWE or TNA wrestler that may appear in this story . _

Chapter 2 : Sleepless Night

**2 AM - Jeff Hardy ' s House **

It was two in the morning and Jeff was still awake do to the events from the previous day still running through his head . He had lost his family , most of his friends , and the worst part were the nightmares he was having , they were similar to the ones he had after his mother past away when he was still a child and now every time he closed his eyes he had to see another one popping up in his head .

" Its your own fault Jeff for violating the Wellness Policy for the second time when just a few months ago you were facing Randy Orton for the WWE Championship . " Jeff mumbled to himself .

He decided to close his eyes one more time and try to get some sleep and no sooner had he done so when he shot up after being woken up once again by again by another nightmare . Frustrated and absent-mindedly , Jeff got up and grabbed his cell phone searching through his call list not really knowing who he was searching for until he stopped on a number he hadn ' t dialed in a long time . He thought about what she would say when he called her this early in the morning , but knew he had to try if there was any chance for him to get his sanity back so he hit the send button and held the phone up to his ear listening to it ring .

" Hello , " He heard her say groggy and he knew had woken her up , but he need her more than ever .

" Hey , its Jeff , " He said to her .

" Jeff , what are you doing calling me this early ? " She asked hearing the stress in his voice .

" Amy , I need your help . " Jeff said .

" Of course Jeff , anything for you , but why don ' t you tell me what happened ? " Amy said .

Jeff told her everything about failing the drug test , his suspension from WWE , Matt and the others turning against because of his mishap , Beth leaving him , and the nightmares , by the time he had finished she could now hear the soft sobs from the youngest Hardy .

" So , all of them are against you ? " Amy asked .

" All of them except Shannon . " Jeff said .

" Look , try and get some sleep Jeff , I will be there as soon as can get on a plane . " Amy said .

" You ' re really coming ? " Jeff asked a little surprised she didn ' t back out on him like everyone else .

" Jeff , you should know by now that I would never abandon you dear . " Amy said .

" Thank you , " Jeff said grateful .

" No , problem , now let me go , so , I can make arrangements Skittles . " Amy said .

" I ' ll see you when you get hear . " Jeff smiling a little at the nickname she dubbed him with years ago .

They finally said goodbye and hung up the phone , Jeff was also happy that she was coming to see him as he climbed back in bed and went back to sleep .

**7 AM - Jeff ' s House **

Five hours later , Jeff was woken up by loud ruckus in his house down in the kitchen and his dog Jack barking loudly at who ever was in his house . Jeff after trying to dismiss it as another dream decided to give up on the idea and got up to see who was in his house .

" Jack , don ' t wake Jeff up . " Shannon said .

" Too late for that . " Jeff said .

" See what you did ? " Shannon asked Jack .

Jack only barked at him louder .

" Shannon , do you ever sleep in ? " Jeff said picking up the dog making him quiet down .

" Nope , " Shannon said .

" Do you ever let anyone else sleep in ? " Jeff asked .

" Nope , " Shannon said again just as he started smelling smoke .

" What ' s burning ? " Jeff asked .

Both of them looked at the eggs on the stove as Jeff turned it off and opened the windows to let the smoky smell out of the house .

" Shannon , what were you doing ? " Jeff asked .

" Trying to make you breakfast to cheer you up , but you know how my cooking skills are ? " Shannon said .

" Yeah , I don ' t even think the dogs will eat that . " Hardy agreed looking at the burnt eggs and toast .

" So much for the cheering up , " Shannon sighed .

" I have better idea , how about we got out for breakfast instead ? " Jeff suggested .

" Sounds like a good idea to me . " Shannon said .

Soon both of them were walking out of Jeff ' s place and got in his car headed towards the local diner .

" So , anything interesting going on today ? " Shannon asked trying not to let the silence in the car get to uncomfortable .

" No , but Amy will be here as soon as she can get plane ride here . " Jeff informed him .

" So , you did call her , " Shannon said .

" Yes , after I had restless night I ended up calling at two this morning . " Hardy said .

" Like I said yesterday , she always had a soft spot in her heart for you man , cause I know if I had called her at two in the morning she would be here ready to wring my neck . " Shannon said .

Jeff laughed at Shannon knowing it would be exactly as he said .

" Its not funny Jeff . " Shannon said .

" She wasn ' t to thrilled when we use to have all of those slumber parties around here and you would always go running into the room to wake her up in the morning either . " Jeff smiled .

" Yeah , the last time I did that she threatened to remove my manhood , so , I had to refrain from the tempting idea . " Shannon said .

Jeff laughed again as he pulled up at the diner .

" Just don ' t do like you did this morning Shannon and everything will be alright . " Jeff said .

" Yeah , I don ' t want to have Lita after my ass . " Shannon said as both of them laughed together that time .


	3. Lita

_Disclaimer : I do not own any WWE or TNA wrestler that may appear in this story . _

Chapter 3 : Lita

**Next Morning - Airport **

The following morning Jeff and Shannon both went to the airport to pick up Amy who was due to arrive at any minute .

" Maybe I should have brought a helmet . " Shannon thought outloud .

" Why would you need a helmet in an airport , Shannon ? " Jeff asked .

" Well , I know at some point I ' m going to say or do something to set Lita off and when I do I am going to need protective covering for my head . " Shannon said .

" Just be on your best behavior and forget about the helmet . " Jeff looked at Shannon .

" Right , " Shannon agreed .

Jeff looked at the terminal gate wondering when Amy was getting there because he knew she would be able to bring some relief to the stress he was currently under . WWE had called him again saying for him to completely go through with the ninety days suspension and not lose his job this time was to have one of their medics to come out and test him two times a week to make sure he was clean of any narcotics . Which is nothing to say about the hate messages he was getting from many of his fans and other friends in wrestling about him messing up again and all of them calling him a failure and a sell out , telling him that getting high was more important to Jeff than his career as a wrestler or his duty to his family .

" Jeff , she ' s here , " Shannon said breaking Hardy of his thought process .

Jeff looked up to see the familiar red-headed , diva who had been his dearest friend since they first met years ago before she became manager of Team Extreme .

" Amy , " Jeff said .

" Hey Jeff , how are you since we talked yesterday morning ? " Amy asked hugging the Rainbow - Haired Warrior .

" Stress is still getting to me , " Jeff said honestly .

" We ' ll deal with that soon . " Amy told him .

" Good cause his stress is stressing me out as well . " Shannon said .

" Hey , Shannon , " Amy looked at the other man with Jeff .

" What up , " Shannon said .

" You still waking people at the crack of dawn ? " Amy asked .

" Yes , " Jeff answered .

" The early bird catches the worm , guys . " Shannon said .

" And heat , " Jeff and Amy both said .

" No , heels catch heat , " Shannon said .

" You can say that again . " Jeff said as all three of them walked from the airport after Lita got her bags from baggage claim .

" Heels catch heat , " Shannon said .

" He was speaking figuratively Shan . " Amy looked at Shannon .

" I was teasing , " Shannon said .

Jeff laughed at both of them already getting on each others nerves , but knowing they would be okay .

" See it got him to laugh , " Shannon pointed out to Amy .

" Right , " Amy said .

" Okay , so , do you guys want lunch now or do you want to go by the house first Ames ? " Jeff asked before they got out of hand .

" Lunch now will work and please tell me Shannon isn ' t cooking , because I ' ve had enough experience in the past on his chef skills . " Amy questioned .

" No , I wouldn ' t allow him to do that . " Jeff said .

" Hey , " Shannon said looking at Jeff and Amy teasing him .

" Hey , how are you doing ? " Amy asked in a joking manner making the boys laugh at her .

Then they head off to get lunch before heading to Jeff ' s house , where Shannon left to go deal with somethings at Gas Chamber Ink .

" So , how bad is the situation this time with WWE , Jeff ? " Amy asked him now that they were out of earshot of Shannon .

" Ninety days suspension with a medic coming out to test me two times a week and everyone outside of you and Shannon bailing on me . " Jeff said .

" Some of them will come around Jeff , but you have to give it time . " Amy said .

" Yeah , but this is the second time I ' ve screwed up with WWE and this time it was at a big point in my career where they were about to push me into a main event status . " Jeff told her .

" It could have been worse , " Amy thought .

" In what way ? " Hardy asked .

" You could have been let go again . " Amy said .

" Yeah , Shannon said the same thing the other day . " Jeff looked at her .

" Which means that WWE realizes that you learned something from the first time and thought this time would be different . " Amy said .

" Different ? " Hardy looking confused .

" Did you do anything different this time than before when you first failed the Wellness Policy ? " Amy asked .

" I denied it the first time where as this time I admitted to being in the wrong . " Hardy said knowing that was the only difference in the two situations .

" Then maybe its because you were honest with them this time that made it where they would just suspend you for ninety days instead of releasing you . " Amy pointed out to him .

" I get what you are saying , " Jeff thought about it .

" Jeff , you need to prove to the medic and WWE office first that you are clean before trying to convince anyone else of anything dear , then deal with them . " Amy told him .

" Do you really think I can get back on track ? " Hardy asked curious .

" Jeff , I ' ve known you for a long time and I know that you are stronger than most people realize , so , yes I know you can get back on track . You just need someone around to guide you . " Amy said .

" Who would guide me ? " Jeff questioned .

" Well , that ' s what I ' m here for darlin , " Amy smiled at him .

" Are you really going to help me with this ? " Hardy asked .

" As long as you need me to Jeff , I will help you in anyway I can . " Amy hugged him .

" Thanks Ames , " Jeff happy she was back in his life and willing to help him through the darkness .

_A/N: Its good to know that Lita is going to help Jeff Hardy with his issues at the moment . _


	4. Hope

_Disclaimer : I do not own any WWE or TNA wrestler that may appear in this story . _

Chapter 4 : Hope

**2 Days Later - Jeff ' s House **

A couple of days later Jeff had the first many visits from one of the doctors that WWE consulted with , so , that Jeff could be tested for narcotics in his system . He sighed in relief after they were gone making Amy , who was still at his house currently reading one of her many books , look at him .

" You okay ? " Amy asked .

" Yeah , just glad its over . " Jeff sitting next to her .

" How long are they making you do this ? " Amy questioned .

" Two times a week until the suspension is over . " Jeff answered her .

" And the suspension is for ninety days ? " Amy asked .

" Yeah , " Hardy said wondering what Amy was looking for with the questions .

" So , between twenty - five to twenty - six times in a ninety day period . " Amy thought outloud .

" If you had asked me to figure that out in my head I would have told you , you were on your own . " Hardy looked amazed at Amy who laughed at Jeff ' s comment .

" Didn ' t they teach you math in school , Skittlehead ? " Amy asked .

" They did , but I was never very good at math . " Jeff said .

" Yeah , I forget that you were an art major . " Amy looked at Hardy .

" I was that until I majored in wrestling . " Jeff said .

" And scaring everybody to death with your daredevil ideas in the ring . " She remembered all of the high risks Jeff liked to take inside the squared circle .

" You use to take just as many risks as I did , Lita . " Jeff pointed out .

" As you did , more like as you still do . " Amy said .

" Jeff still does what ? " Shannon asked walking in making Jack start barking at him .

" Shannon , don ' t you ever knock ? " Amy asked .

" Not when I got a key , so , what does Jeff still do ? " Shannon pointed out .

" Take risks in the ring ? " Jeff looking up at Shannon .

" As long as Jeff Hardy still has two legs , that won ' t ever change . " Shannon said .

" Right , Jeff , did you really give Shannon a key to your house ? " Amy asked .

" Yeah , I did , " Hardy said .

" Shannon Moore , if you decided to wake me up early in the morning like you usely do I will . . . " Amy started .

" Remove my manhood , yeah , you told me that years ago . " Shannon said .

" And I meant it , " Amy glared .

" Could you two stop bickering , you are getting Jack stirred up ? " Jeff said picking up his beloved dog who started liking his owners face .

" Sorry , " Shannon and Amy said .

" So , what ' s happening at the Gas Chamber , Shan ? " Jeff asked .

" I need to hire a new desk manager . " Shannon said .

" Did this one back out as well ? " Jeff asked .

" Yeah , Julie said she would help me until I can get someone else to do the job . " Shannon said .

" I forgot little Shannon got married . " Amy said .

" Little ? I have news for you Amy , I ' m bigger than you . " Shannon said .

" Only by height ? Not by age . " Amy said .

" Whatever , " Shannon said .

" Would this be a bad time to tell you guys that Beth ' s parents and brother sent me an e-mail saying that they never want me to come around them again and that they are disgusted by the bad influence I set for her ? " Jeff wondered .

" But , I thought her family was cool with you ? " Shannon looking at Jeff shocked .

" So , did I , but I guess not anymore . " Hardy said .

" Who are they to judge you ? " Amy glared .

" I don ' t know , " Jeff said as Amy growled .

" Uh , Lita ' s about to go off on someone . " Shannon looked at her .

" Amy , whatever you are thinking about doing , don ' t , there ' s nothing we can do about and besides I don ' t need anymore trouble than I already have , sweetie . " Hardy said .

" Have you talked to your dad about this Jeff ? " Shannon asked .

" Yeah , I called him last night , he told me to just straight stuff out with WWE and that everything else will work itself out . " Jeff said as the phone rang and he got up to answer it .

" Maybe the Legend now . " Shannon said .

" Hello , yes , he just left Johnny , of course I told him everything , what else was I going to do , lie about it ? No , look , I maybe but the last thing I am is a liar and you should know that by now and so should everyone else . Yes , I got it , thanks for letting me know , no we are not currently talking to each , what happens between me and my brother is not for WWE or the rest of the world to know about . Sure , I got it , bye . " Jeff slammed the phone down after he got off the phone and walked into his room .

" Jeff ? " Shannon and Amy asked .

" It was Johnny Ace giving me an ear full about stuff he doesn ' t know about or needs to know about . " Jeff said .

" What did he want ? " Shannon called after him .

" He wanted to know if the medic had come by yet and I told him yes and then he wanted to know what was going on between Matt and me and I told him it wasn ' t his business . " Jeff said .

" You know Johnny , he ' s always jumps to conclusions even when it doesn ' t makes sense . " Amy said .

" I know , " Jeff said .

" And he always tries to stick his nose where it doesn ' t belong . " Shannon added .

" I know , " Jeff repeated .

" What are you doing ? " Amy asked .

" Getting some much needed sleep , since the doc came by early this morning . " Jeff yawned .

" Sleep is for the weak . " Shannon said .

" Speak for yourself , Shannon . " Jeff said .

" He normally does , " Amy said .

" Alright , I ' m going to sleep . " Jeff said .

" And what are we suppose to do ? " Amy and Shannon asked .

" Try not to kill each other , because that would be very awkward . " Jeff said .

Amy and Shannon looked each other and shrugged .

" He ' s pulling our leg , " Shannon said .

" Sshh , let Jeff sleep , loud mouth . " Amy said .

" I ' m not the only one whose loud . " Shannon said .

Amy glared at Shannon who ran outside before Lita could get him .

" Tell Jeff , I will see him later . " Shannon said .

" Right , " Amy said and then walked back into the house glancing in Jeff ' s room .

Lita smiled at Jeff asleep , she knew he was strong enough to get through all of the problems he was having to deal with at the moment , and Amy also knew that it would take time for people to get over his second mess up . But , several wrestlers have dealt with the bad habit that plague the wrestling business and many strong ones had come through better than they were before , so , she knew that there was enough hope for Jeff being one of those strong ones to deal with his own demons seeking to harm him and Jeff would stand firm when its all said and done .


	5. Confrontation

_Disclaimer : I do not own any WWE or TNA wrestler that may appear in this story . _

Chapter 5 : Confrontation

**Next Day - Gas Chamber Ink**

The following day Jeff and Amy went to Gas Chamber Ink to give Shannon a hand since Moore didn ' t have desk manager . When the walked in they saw Julie , Shannon ' s wife, at the front desk , organizing some of the books and making sure the clients ' appointments were recorded in the schedule .

" Hey Jeff , Amy , " Julie said , she was the only other one who was in the room at Matt ' s house when the WWE office called about Jeff ' s second violation of the Wellness Policy , besides Shannon who was still friendly Jeff .

" What ' s going on , Julie ? " Amy asked .

" Try to help reorganize , after Shannon ' s last desk manager didn ' t do her job . " Julie shook her head .

" Shannon said she quit , " Jeff said .

" More like Shannon gave her a choice between quiting and getting fired , personally I think he was being a little to nice , but you know Shannon . He doesn ' t hold a grudge unless someone messes with his family and friends . " Julie said .

" Hey guys , " Shannon said walking from the back as he hung up the phone .

" What up ? " Amy asked .

" Another appointment ? " Julie asked .

" Yeah , Helms said he would be a little late . " Shannon said getting a look from Hardy .

" Nothing else is on the books before lunch , so , he ' s good . " Julie said .

" Okay , what ' s wrong Jeff ? " Shannon asked turning to his best friend .

" Is he still on the anti-Jeff Hardy crusade with the rest of them ? " Jeff wondered .

" Haven ' t asked , but Shane will eventually come around once he gets his head out of his ass . You know how he was the first time , so , it ' s going to take a little longer this time . " Shannon said .

" Right , " Jeff sighed .

" Jeff , have you talk with your dad about any of this ? " Julie asked .

" Yes , he told me to settle the issues with WWE and then let everything else work itself out . " Hardy said .

" And that ' s what you do Jeff , eventually the best of them will come around and realize they were wrong about you . " Amy said .

" It what about the rest of them ? " Jeff asked .

" Then its on them and not you , " Julie said .

" Jeff , all you can do is move forward with all of the issues and come through on the other side better than before . " Shannon said .

" Not bad Shannon , " Amy and Julie both said .

" I ' m not a total dunce girls , " Shannon said in a matter-of-fact tone .

" Of course not , " Jeff laughed .

Five minutes later , Shane Helms walked in the door and looked at Jeff and Amy standing at the desk talking to Shannon and Julie .

" Shane , " Julie said ,

" Hey , Julie , Shannon , " Helms said still looking at Jeff and Amy .

" I will get the station set up , " Julie said realizing that Shannon may need to defuse what could be a confrontation between Jeff and Shane .

" What ' s up , Shane ? " Jeff asked hopping there wouldn ' t be a big blowup between him and Helms right there in Shannon ' s shop .

" Jeff , you seem better than the last time I saw you . " Shane said .

" The last time you saw me , you turned your back on me , Shane . " Jeff said to Helms .

" I turned my back on you , Jeff , do you remember who helped Matt and Shannon when you went into withdrawls the last time you decided to start using and got your ass sent home from WWE ? " Shane asked .

" Yeah , you did , " Hardy said .

" Exactly , and now you want to talk about me turning my back on you . Dude , no , you turned your back on everyone who helped you get back to where you should ' ve been in WWE years ago before you decided to go and become a junkie the first time around , and now here you are the great Jeff Hardy going back to his old habits . " Helms said .

" I ' m not a junkie , " Jeff defending himself .

" Really then what are you ? " Helms asked .

" I made a mistake , Shane and apparently I must be the only one who isn ' t allow to make mistakes around here , because you and my brother have done nothing but criticize me for everything I ' ve done wrong . " Jeff said .

" Don ' t go blaming Matt for the mess you made , Jeff do you forget about the friends we ' ve lost to drugs , man ? Did you forget about the promise you made to everyone months before you went back to WWE ? Because , I do , you promised all of us that you wouldn ' t screw up again and guess what you screwed up again , Jeff . " Helms said .

" Jeff ' s not a screw up , Shane . " Amy said , she had enough of Jeff being bad mouthing by Helms .

" Oh , look who decided to show up in North Carolina , Lita or should I say the adulterous . Are you here to join the other one who messed around and lied to Matt about everything he promised ? " Shane asked .

" I have a better question , Shane , when did you become Matt ' s bitch and that does everything for him ? Does he tell you when to sit , what you eat , who to bark at , and all of that , Helms ? " Jeff finally had enough of the bashing coming from Shane .

" Don ' t talk to me that way Jeff , " Shane glared .

" Alright , you two , enough . " Shannon getting inbetween Jeff and Shane before the situation came to blows and then looked at Amy for help with Jeff .

Amy got the message that Shannon was trying to say to her without using words .

" Come on , Jeff , forget about him and lets go grab lunch . " Amy whispered in his ear .

" Sure , " Jeff said following Amy out the door .

" Well would you look at that looks like Amy latched herself onto someone else and another Hardy at that Shan . " Helms snickered .

" First of all , Jeff chose to call Amy and second , Shane , are you here for a tattoo or not ? " Shannon asked frustrated at his former partner still hating on Jeff and Amy .

" What ' s your problem Shan ? " Shane asked .

" I don ' t want to get caught in the middle of this crusade the rest of you have against Jeff . " Shannon said .

" Make that two of us . " Julie said .

" Whose side are you two on ? " Helms asked .

" I ' m not choosing sides on this , man , Jeff and Amy are just as much my friends as you guys are and I ' m not the one to just walk away when the people I care about needs me . You should know that by now after so many years , Shane . " Shannon informed him .

" Whatever ? " Shane said .

" I ' m staying neutral on this and I don ' t have to explain the reasons why . " Julie said before Shane rounded on her .

**Diner **

Jeff and Amy walked into the diner a few doors down from Gas Chamber Ink to get lunch . Amy was hoping the time out of Shannon ' s tattoo parlor would give Jeff a few moments to calm down and for Shannon to get through tattooing Shane , so , Hardy and Helms wouldn ' t get into again . They both ordered lunch and then sat down at a table out of the line of sight , so , they could eat and talk .

" Jeff , you okay ? " Amy asked concerned .

" No , " Jeff sighed .

" He was out of line back there , " Amy said .

" Who ? " Jeff looked at her .

" Helms , " Amy said .

" That ' s putting it mildly . " Jeff rolled his eyes .

" Jeff , its still to early for them to start coming around and realizing that they are judging you wrongly for making a mistake that you didn ' t mean to make . " Amy said .

" Sorry for pulling you back into this mess between you and Matt . " Hardy realizing if word got back to Matt about Amy being at his house then worse things may happen .

" Jeff , no offense to your brother , but I ' m not here for Matt and I have news for anyone who wants to say something about Matt perfect , because he ' s definitely not a saint and you know it . " Amy said frustrated .

" I know , sorry , for bringing it up . " Jeff also realizing that he had struck a nerve bring up his brother .

" No , its not your fault , I could never be upset with you Jeffy . " Amy smiled putting her hand on Jeff ' s hand .

" Thank you , " Jeff said his smile coming back .

" For what ? " Amy asked .

" Helping me through all this , you don ' t know how much it means to me to know someone still believes in me , Ames . " Jeff said .

" No matter what anyone else says or do , you will always have me Jeff . " Amy reassured him .

" Thanks for that , " Hardy smiled again .

" You know what we need ? " Amy asked .

" No , what ? " Jeff asked .

" How about we ask Shannon when his next break from Gas Chamber Ink will be and the three of us find a ring and have a little fun ? " Amy asked .

" That sounds pretty good to me . " Jeff said .

" That way when you do make your return , you will make everyone take notice that Jeff Hardy is better than he ' s ever been . " Amy said .

" Okay , lets do it , " Jeff agreed .

Soon , both of them were through with lunch and decided to head back to Gas Chamber Ink and both were relieved to see Shane Helms gone . They told Shannon and Julie , Amy ' s idea , and both of them decided to go along with the idea . Then after helping Shannon close up later in the evening Jeff and Amy went back to Jeff ' s house for the night .


	6. Stress and Pressure

_A/N: Shane was a real jerk on that last chapter I wondered how long its going to take him to come around ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any WWE or TNA wrestler that may appear in this story . _

Chapter 6 : Stress and Pressure

**Following Tuesday **

Early the following week after Jeff had to go through another drug test by one of WWE ' s medics , Jeff and Amy left Hardy ' s house to meet Shannon and Julie for breakfast . The four were planning on going to one of the gyms located in Raleigh that provided a wrestling ring for the wrestlers to practice grappling in the ring . The idea was to take Jeff ' s mind off of the problems he was having with WWE and the ones who thought Hardy was screw up .

Jeff and Amy finally pulled into the diner where Shannon and Julie were waiting on them . Shannon was on the phone with one of the WWE executives about an upcoming Cruiserweight Championship Ladder match .

" I understand and I will definitely be there . " Shannon said , he was standing to the side .

" Hey , Julie , " Amy said as she and Jeff walked up to Shannon ' s wife . Jeff pointed at Shannon looking at Julie confused as to what was going on .

" WWE called something about a Six Man Cruiserweight Championship Ladder match . " Julie said quietly .

" Shan ' s growing up in the world , " Jeff said .

" Funny , " Julie and Amy laughed .

" I understand , thank you , bye . " Shannon hanging up the phone .

" Sounds big ? " Amy asked .

" Cruiserweight Championship Ladder match , huh ? " Jeff smirked .

" You bummed because you don ' t get to be in a ladder match Jeff ? " Julie asked .

" No , of course not , " Jeff smiled innocently .

" Julie , you know the climbing high objects is Jeff ' s favorite pastime . " Shannon said .

" No kidding , " Amy agreed .

" You need any help practicing for this ladder match Shan , because I know where we can get a couple of ladders . " Jeff said as they walked into the restaurant .

" No thanks , the last time we borrowed your dad ' s ladders , we got a good scolding by the Legend . " Shannon said .

" When was this ? " Julie asked .

" When a bunch of North Carolina kids decided to turn a trampoline into a wrestling ring . " Shannon told them .

" Good times man , " Jeff smiled as they sat down at a table .

" Whose idea was it to use the Legend ' s ladders ? " Amy asked .

" Mine and Matt ' s , " Jeff thinking about how easier things had been back then compared to the stress and issues he was dealing with back then .

" Of course , the first time we used them we really didn ' t know what we were doing . " Shannon said .

" Shannon when did we know what we were doing back then ? " Hardy asked .

" Never , " Shannon said .

The waitress came by and got their orders at that moment .

" You know back then we didn ' t have all of the stress weighing on us either . " Jeff said after the waitress left .

" No , we didn ' t , " Shannon agreed knowing how much stress had affected Jeff before he left WWE for the first time .

Amy and Julie both looked at Jeff wondering how much stress he was under at the moment with everything going on . But , before either one of them could ask their food had come to them and they began eating .

" So , Shan , if you are going for the Cruiserweight Championship , does that mean you and Wang Yang won ' t be teaming anymore ? " Jeff wondered .

" Jimmy will be leaving WWE in May , so , it will just be me after then anyways . " Shannon said .

" Well , that ' s news . " Jeff said wondering if returning to WWE was even a good idea now .

Jeff knew he wanted to prove the critics wrong by becoming WWE Champion , but was the stress and pressure really worth dealing with just to because he wanted to be a world champion . He always had other options than going back to where he was , there were other companies out there that were less stressful to work for and without the some busy schedule as the WWE schedule he had been on since returning to the WWE .

" Jeff , what are you thinking about ? " Amy asked .

" Nothing , Ames , " Jeff said looking up at Shannon and Julie who were wondering the same thing Amy was , but didn ' t press the issue .

Not long after that they were finished with breakfast , paid for their meal , and left to go to the gym .

**Matt ' s House **

Shane Helms walked into Matt ' s house the next morning knowing not to go to early due to Matt not getting up until at least nine in the morning .

" Shane , what ' s going on bro ? " Matt asked looking a Helms who seemed to have news .

" I saw Jeff at Gas Chamber Ink last week , Matt , " Shane said .

" He ' s probably helping Shannon with the shop since there ' s not a desk manager at Gas Chamber Ink anymore , Shane . " Matt said not looking real interested .

" Probably , but Lita was with him . " Shane said making Matt look at Helms serious .

" What ?! " Matt making sure he heard Shane right .

" Lita was with Jeff and don ' t ask me why or how long cause I didn ' t ask . I don ' t know how long she has been in town either , but I do know she is sticking up for Jeff and his junky ways . " Helms told the older Hardy .

" Sinners are attracted to sinners , so , its not surprise that my drug addict brother would seek out the comfort of my adultreous ex-girlfriend . " Hardy said .

" But , Jeff , never showed any signs before in wanting anything to do with Amy , so , why would he seek her out now ? " Helms asked .

" Because the hair dye and drugs are messing with his brain . " Matt growled .

" And Shannon ' s just letting him do this , " Helms said .

" Shannon ' s had been blinded by Jeff ' s game like my so called brother did tried to do to the rest of us . " Hardy said unimpressed .

" So , what are we going to do about this ? " Shane asked .

" Nothing , let Shan figure all of this out for himself and then maybe Jeff will eventually realize the truth about Amy and himself . But , I ' m not bailing Jeff out of trouble this time or coming to his aid when he starts have withdrawls this time . He made his bed for the second time and so , he was have to be the one to deal with it instead of others inabling his poor behavor . " Hardy said .

" Fine , " Shane said .

" Of course , putting thoughts into Shannon ' s head might not be a bad idea . " Matt looking Helms .

" What do you mean ? " Helms asked .

" Shannon ' s going to be at the Smackdown taping Friday , we can warn him of Jeff and Amy ' s trickery then , so , Shan isn ' t totally caught by surprise when the truth starts to show itself . " Matt explained to Helms .

" Count me in , because the last thing I want is for Shannon to get caught up in any illegal activity when he is out with Jeff and Amy . " Shane said .

" Then lets do it , " Matt said .

" Agreed , " Shane said as the two fist bumped happy about their plan .

**Gym**

At the gym , Shannon and Jeff had been practicing for awhile in the ring just practicing holds and strikes against each other making sure both of them stayed in ring shape . Jeff was grateful to Amy about coming up with this idea , it really took the problems off of his mind and allowed him to have fun . In the ring was where Jeff was most comfortable and enjoyed his time , it was all of the other stuff outside of the wrestling that put him under so much pressure .

" Oh , I feel better . " Shannon said .

" Even after getting your ass kicked by Jeff ? " Amy asked making Jeff laugh .

" Hey , now , Jeff did not kick my ass . " Shannon said .

" You sure ? " Amy asked .

" Yes , I ' m sure , Julie do you think Jeff kicked my ass ? " Shannon asked .

" I wasn ' t paying attention dear , " Julie said making Shannon ' s mouth drop open .

" You might want to close that before you start catching flies . " Jeff advised him making Shannon and the girls laugh .

" Good one , " Amy said .

" Wow , " Julie said .

" I didn ' t know I amazed you that much , " Shannon said to Julie as he and Jeff stepped out of the ring .

" You have know idea , Shannon , " Julie said .

" Don ' t give him a big head , Julie , " Hardy warned him making Shannon chuckle at Jeff cracking on him .

" He already has that Jeff , " Amy said .

" Oh yeah , but I love my big head . " Julie hugging Shannon .

" Thanks baby , " Shannon kissing his wife .

" Can you to find a private room ? " Jeff asked tease gagging .

" No , " Shannon and Julie said kissing again .

" Aw , " Jeff said getting up and picking Amy up over his shoulders walking from the room .

" Jeff , what are you doing ? " Amy asked as Shannon and Julie laughed .

" Saving you from seeing them do that chick flick stuff . " Jeff said .

Amy busted out laughing at what Jeff said .

" Wait for us , " Shannon said .

That day had been great for all four of them , Jeff was able to let go of all the stress he had bottled up inside of him since finding out about him failing the drug test .


	7. Butterflies and Candy

_A/N: Good to see Jeff having a good day for a change, bad to see Matt and Shane planning to hurt Jeff even more. I hope Shannon doesn ' t fall for their tricks._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any WWE or TNA wrestler that may appear in this story . _

Chapter 7 : Butterflies and Candy

**Roanoke, Virginia - Smackdown Locker Room**

Shannon walked into the Smackdown locker room the following Friday to get ready for that nights show. The first thing he noticed was Matt and Shane waiting on him when he got to the locker room .

" Hey guys , what ' s up ? " Shannon realizing they wanted something as he sat down at the table in the locker room .

" We need to talk to you about an issue that has come up . " Matt said .

" Involving ? " Shannon looked at Matt .

" Jeff and Amy . " Shane said .

" No , " Shannon said standing up and moving away from Matt and Shane not wanting to hear it .

" Shan , just hear us out ? " Shane asked him .

" Not happening , you two have come in here to try and get me to turn my back on Jeff just like the rest of you did , but I ' m not going to do it. " Shannon shook his head wondering why all of a sudden they were hating on Jeff because he made a mistake .

" Shannon , Jeff is going to trick you it to believing his lies and he ' s brought Amy in to help him do so . " Matt said not realizing their was someone else in the background listening to them .

" Jeff hasn ' t lied about anything , he has admitted to every mistake he ' s made since his very first violation of the wellness policy. Yeah , he denied wanting rehab the first time , but you knew the issues going on with Jeff the last time , so , it should be anything new to you Matt . But , Jeff never said he didn ' t have a problem and he still admits to every fault he makes , so , don ' t come trying to get me to sell out my friendship to Jeff just because you can ' t admit your own fault . " Shannon said not giving into what Matt was trying to do .

" Shan, Matt doesn ' t have any faults . " Shane said .

" Then maybe you are the one whose been blinded by lies Shane or you don ' t remember what he did before Jeff left WWE in 2003 . " Shannon said .

" I didn ' t do anything and you are not allowed to say no to us Shannon , " Matt growled about to throttle Shannon .

" Matt , Shane , leave him alone , " Adam Copeland also known as Edge stepped in between Matt and Shannon .

" Edge this has nothing to do with you , so , butt out . " Matt said .

" I said leave before I talk to Teddy Long about you trying to maim Shannon and then you will be in worse shape than Jeff right now . Or I could just tell everyone the truth about you and Amy , which myself , Shannon , and Jeff kept quiet for you . " Adam said .

" That was a complete lie and you know it , Adam . " Shane said .

" Was it really a lie or has Matt convinced you that he was the victim instead of the one whom needed protection from Matt ' s delusions and I have the proof , Shane . " Adam asked making Matt look at him .

" Come on , Shane , I have a match to prepare for . " Matt said trying to pull Shane out of the locker room .

" What ? Matt , what is he talking about ? " Helms asked .

" None of your business , now lets go Shane . " Matt said very forcefully making Shane look at the older Hardy as Helms followed him out of the locker room .

" Thanks , Adam , " Shannon said holding out his hand .

" Don ' t mention it , " Adam said shaking Shannon ' s hand .

" So , apparently Shane forgot about what happened years ago to make Jeff want to leave the WWE the first time . " Shannon said looking at the door to the locker room where Matt and Shane just left .

" Sometimes I wonder if we didn ' t do more harm than good by keeping it quiet , but Jeff wanted to try and help his brother through the issues himself instead of getting Matt in trouble . " Adam said .

" Which eventually lead to the issues with Jeff years ago . " Shannon said .

" Yeah , I heard Matt say something about Amy . " Adam looked at Shannon .

" Amy ' s with Jeff back in North Carolina trying to help him out this time with the second violation of the Wellness Policy . " Shannon said .

" Amy always did have a soft spot in her heart for Jeff . " Adam said .

" Those two were the ones who had to suffer the most when the situation went down years ago . " Shannon said .

" True , " Adam sighed thinking about everything that happened .

" Do you really have proof of what happened ? " Shannon asked .

" I do , but not directly on me , why ? " Adam looked at Shannon curious .

" If Matt tries anything we may need it as evidence for the first problem that happened . " Shannon said .

" I ' ll make sure its ready if we need it . " Adam said .

" Good , " Shannon said .

" Just tell keep an eye on Jeff and tell him to watch his back do to Matt acting strange again and quite possibly tricking Shane into thinking that Matt is the innocent one in all of this . " Adam said standing up .

" I ' ll let Jeff know . " Shannon said .

" Come lets get something to eat , " Adam said leaving the locker room .

" I sure hope this won ' t turn into a bigger problem cause Jeff doesn ' t need any more stress . " Shannon thought to himself as he followed Adam .

**Catering **

Matt and Shane walked into the catering area sitting down at a table by themselves so they could talk .

" Okay , Matt , what was Adam and Shannon talking about in the locker room bro ? " Shane asked still confused .

" Its nothing Shane , nothing but lies that Shannon has fallen into due to the trickery everyone keeps pulling him into . " Matt whispered looking around making sure no one could hear them .

" But , apparently even Edge knows about the same issue that Shannon and Jeff knows so it can ' t be a coincidence . " Shane said .

" Yeah , it can ' t be a coincedence that Jeff a drug addict has found friends in Amy and Adam who both caused me a bunch of misery when they decided to commit adultery while I was in a relationship with Amy . " Matt growled making Shane look at him confused .

" So , then why would Shannon be in on it ? " Shane asked .

" Use your head Shane instead of having me do the thinking for you , Shannon is an idiot who needs big friends that to hide behind when things get hard for him . Shannon did it to you in 3 Count , he did with with me when he was following me to the ring , and now apparently he needs Jeff and Adam to make everything okay for him again . " Matt glared at Shane thinking he was just as stupid as Shannon .

" Shannon never used me in 3 Count , Matt , the two of us were equals and still are to this day. We were trying to make a name for ourselves in WCW and we worked as a team to do it , so , don ' t start mixing up your story about Shannon needing big friends to hide behind man . " Shane said standing up and leaving not wanting to hear the lies about what happened in 3 Count .

" Shane , " Matt called to him , but Shane didn ' t come back .

" It will all come back to bite you in the end Matt . " Kane said from behind him making Matt look at the Big Red Machine standing up and then looking around to see if anyone else was watching , but saw no one .

Matt smirked at the Big Red Machine .

" What are you thinking about , Hardy ? " Kane asked .

" Doing what I should have done along time ago , " Matt said picking up the steel chair and smashing it down on Kane ' s head several times making the big man go down .

Matt left the area chair in hand before anyone could come and see what he did . Adam and Shannon walked into the area not long after that seeing Kane down .

" Kane , " Adam and Shannon ran to check on him .

" Shannon , go get a medic . " Adam said .

" Right , " Shannon ran out of catering to get the medic .

Soon , the medic was brought to Kane who was take from the arena by an ambulance to the nearest medical facility .

" What happened ? " Teddy Long asked Shannon and Adam .

" Shannon and I had just come from the locker room when we noticed Kane down , then I told Shannon to go and get the medic . " Adam said .

" That ' s exactly what happened . " Shannon said .

" Okay , go on back to the locker room and I will get someone to investigate what happened . " Teddy said .

" Okay , " Shannon and Adam leaving the catering area .

" I have a bad feeling about this . " Shannon said .

" Good , then I ' m not the only one , " Adam said .

" Do you think I may need to go ahead and call Jeff to warn him ? " Shannon asked in a whisper .

" It couldn ' t hurt , " Adam said in the same low whisper .

Shannon not long after that walked into the locker room pulling out his cell phone and dialing Jeff ' s number .

**Jeff ' s House **

" Amy , what are you doing ? " Jeff hearing her in the kitchen .

" Jeff , I know you stash candy somewhere around here , but I can ' t find it . " Amy said .

" That ' s the reason why its a stash , " Jeff said .

" Huh ? " Amy looked at him .

" If the candy wasn ' t hidden then it wouldn ' t be a stash , which is the reason you can ' t find it . " Jeff pointed out to her .

" Jeff , you are so bad . " Amy said poking him in the stomach making him laugh .

" Hey , I ' m ticklish . " Jeff said as Amy continued to poke and tickle him .

" I know , " Amy said .

" Amy , don ' t start something you can ' t finish . " Jeff said holding her hands to keep her from tickling him .

" What can ' t I finish ? " Amy asked moving one of her hands back to Jeff ' s stomach tickling him as Jeff finally pulled her into his living room onto the couch tickling her .

" Jeff , ah , Jeff , " Amy laughed as he continued to tickle her .

" Payback , " Jeff said tickling her until he realized their faces were very close to each other .

" Jeff , " Amy said looking at him not sure if she was excited or scared due to his body being on top of hers in a way that made her blush .

" Don ' t move , " Jeff said calmly to her .

" Okay , " Amy said trembling .

" I promise I won ' t hurt you , cause I ' m not him Amy . " Jeff said brushing his hand through her hair .

" I know you ' re not , but it doesn ' t keep the butterflies from getting into my stomach . " Amy said .

" Then let me help you get rid of the butterflies , dear , " Jeff said .

" How ? " Amy asked .

" Sshh , " Jeff said and then closed the gap between his face and hers as he kissed her like he had wanted to years ago , but knowing that certain issues got in the way .

At first Amy was a little shocked by Jeff kissing her , but then she gave into him remembering what she felt for him a long time ago . She deepened the kiss wanting it to last forever , but then Jeff ' s cell phone rang .

" Shit , " Amy thought to herself as Jeff broke the kiss and picked up the phone .

" Hello , hey Shannon , they tried to do what ?! " Jeff stood up going into his room with a pissed off face .

" Yeah , its good that Adam would stand up for you like that and its nice to know that he isn ' t doubting me like the others . So , he thinks that Matt has been lying to Shane and that ' s the reason why Shane has the bad attitude towards me and Amy , I get it . Yeah , tell him I said thanks for the warning and its good that he has proof of what happened incase we need it . Kane was attacked backstage ? You don ' t think he has anything to do with this , do you ? No proof , I see , okay , just be careful and don ' t say anything to anyone about this until we are sure and let Adam know to stay in touch with us incase we need him . Alright , I will talk to you later , bye , Shan . " Jeff said looking at Amy as she came into the room looking scared .

" What was that about ? " Amy asked .

" Matt and Shane tried to convince Shannon to go against me like the others did , and Shannon refused causing Matt to try and hurt him but Adam stopped Matt before he had the chance . Apparently they believe that Matt has lied to Shane about the situation years ago and now Shane thinks I am the one who was in the wrong years ago instead of Matt , but they left the locker room before anything else could be said to Shannon and Adam after Adam said he had proof of the situation years ago. Then they Shannon and Adam found Kane laid out in catering backstage and no one knows what happened to Kane . " Jeff said .

" The last time people started getting attacked backstage around this family , it was . " Amy said looking at Jeff frightened .

" I know and I promise I won ' t allow anything to happen to you Amy and I will personally put a stop to him if he tries anything this time . " Jeff said pulling her into his arms hugging Amy tight .

" So , about that candy ? " Amy asked .

" Come here , " Jeff taking Amy by the hand and leading her to where he kept his candy .

" This is it , " Amy asked .

" Yeah , help yourself , Ames , " Jeff hugged her again .

" Thank you , " Amy said as Jeff kissed her again .


	8. Legacy

_A/N: Shan ' s the man for not turning on Jeff and so is Edge for helping Shannon . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any WWE or TNA wrestler that may appear in this story . _

Chapter 8 : Legacy

**Smackdown Locker Room**

Shannon couldn ' t help , but notice the buzz going around the locker room about the attack on Kane and it was beginning to make him worry about who could be behind the attack .

" Jeff does need any more problems if this gets out of hand . " Shannon thought to himself walking into the shower area of the locker room not long after his match .

While the Cruiserweight Championship Ladder Match had gone well , Shannon didn ' t win the title and for once he wasn ' t sure if he was upset about the fact . Right now something more important than wrestling was on Shannon ' s mind and that was the safety of Jeff and Amy , his friends .

" Shannon , " Adam walked in .

" Hey , Adam , any word on what happened with Kane ? " Shannon asked .

" Nothing , " Adam said .

" I was hoping I could reassure Jeff and Amy that its not who we think it might be , so , both of them can relax . " Shannon sighed .

" Everything will work out for the best , so , hang in there and tell Jeff and Amy not to worry as well . " Adam said .

" I will , " Shannon said .

" I wonder how much Matt has blinded Shane ? " Adam asked .

" Shane and Matt have always been close , but Shane always pulled through in the past by doing the right thing when he sees a bad idea . " Shannon said .

" Then lets hope Helms realizes what maybe going on here . " Adam said .

" Yeah , " Shannon wishing that things hadn ' t gone bad the first time and then none of them would be in this mess .

**Matt and Shane**

" Matt , you can ' t be serious . " Shane said when he heard what Matt had planned to deal with Jeff , Amy , Shannon , and Edge .

" I am serious , Shane , its the only way for people to see clearly that those four are bad . " Matt trying to make him understand .

" Look , man , I understand why you are pissed off at Jeff and I know why you are pissed off at Edge and Amy , but Shannon hasn ' t done anything to deserve this . Besides the stunt you want to pull could get everyone hurt and its illegal , so , if you go through with it , then leave me out . " Shane said going to walk out of the room , but Matt grabbed his arm stopping him .

" You are not backing out on me now . " Matt growled as he glared at Shane .

" Matt , I am not going to be apart of it , " Shane said wondering what got it to the older Hardy brother .

" If you are not going to help me then I can ' t allow you to run off and rat me out to Shannon and Adam now that you know the plan . " Matt said with a delusional look on his face .

" What ' s happened to you ? " Shane asked .

" What ' s happened to me is that I finally realize what I should have done with my problems along time ago and that ' s stamp all of them out until nothing is left to stand in my way . " Matt said .

" Matt , you have always been my best friend , but right now I can ' t back you up like you want me to and I hope somewhere down the line you will forgive me for doing this , man . " Shane said kicking Matt in the balls making Hardy let go of his arm .

Shane ran from the room going to find Shannon and Adam to warn them of what Matt had planned .

**Locker Room**

" Shannon ! Adam ! " Shane called running into the locker room making both of them jump up alert .

" Shane , what happened ? " Adam asked .

" Matt , has gone , crazy . " Shane said panting after running to Shannon and Adam .

" In what way ? " Shannon asked worried .

" He ' s trying to come up with a plan to hurt you guys and Jeff and Amy , I don ' t know exactly how , but the way he talked made it sound illegal . " Shane said .

" Looks like the problems have started again , " Shannon looked at Adam .

" I will let him know to send me the proof . " Adam walking away from the two to make a phone call .

" What proof ? " Shane looked at Shannon .

" Shane , I think either Matt had been lying to you or else you would know what the rest of us know , man . " Shannon said .

" What are you talking about ? " Shane asked .

" The real reason why Jeff did what he did to leave WWE in 2003 . " Shannon said .

" I don ' t understand , " Shane said .

" You will , as soon as I get the proof , Shane . Shannon , go ahead and let Jeff know that Matt may try something on him and Amy , but to not lose his head in the process due to Amy needing him to protect her . " Adam said .

" Will do , " Shannon said .

" Shane , I suggest you think about forgetting everything you know about Matt from 2003 and the situation surrounding Jeff as it wasn ' t all him . If anything Jeff and Amy were the victims not Matt and I ' m pretty sure the reason Jeff took the drugs the first time was so he could find away out of the problem taking a toll on him . " Adam said .

" Reason he chose to go to TNA for a little while due to not wanting to put himself back in the situation . " Shannon said .

" Exactly , " Adam said .

" I want to see the proof before I make a decision like that . " Shane said .

" Sure , " Shannon and Adam both said .

**Jeff ' s House **

" Well , Shannon did pretty good in the ladder match despite Hornswoggle getting the Cruiserweight Championship . " Amy said .

" Hmm , " Jeff crossing his arms as he looked at the screen .

" What ' s wrong ? " Amy asked .

" I feel kind of jealous about not being in this ladder match . " Jeff said .

" Jeff , unfortunately you would be a little overweight to be a cruiserweight dear . " Amy said laying her head on Jeff ' s chest .

" Yeah , I know , " Jeff chuckled as he put his arm around her .

" So , what are you going to tell Shannon about us now ? " Amy asked .

" The truth . " Jeff said .

" Alright , " Amy said as Jeff ' s phone rang again .

" These phone calls are getting out of hand . " Jeff said picking up the phone .

" Yeah , " Amy sighed .

" Hello , " Jeff answered and listened to what Shannon had to say .

" You sure ? " Jeff asked his face turning pale .

" Then I will wait on him with the proof , but I will also keep an eye for anything suspicious . Okay , thanks for letting me know , Shannon , see you when you get home , bye . " Jeff said sighing as he hung up the phone .

" What ? " Amy asked .

" Matt has become a problem again . " Jeff looking down at the Hardy Boy necklace wrapped around his wrist .

" This can ' t turn out like last time , " Amy said frightened .

" Don ' t worry Amy , I will protect you from him , " Jeff said still looking at the necklace .

" What ' s wrong ? " Amy asked realizing that Jeff ' s mind was somewhere else at the moment .

" Matt for so long was the one I ran to when the monsters in the dark seemed like they were after me and then he would chase them away and tell me it was just a bad dream . We worked hard as kids to live the dreams we had back then and we created the Hardy legacy , but now it seems like everything has all gone wrong and I don ' t know how to deal with it . I don ' t want to have to fight my brother , but I will do what I must to make all of this go away and maybe in the end both of us can find the peace we ' ve been looking for when we first started this ride together . " Jeff said .

" Jeff , Matt right now is just going through a personal battle like you ' ve done and you pulled through , so , maybe he will , too . " Amy said .

" Yeah , at least Shane was in the right mind to tell Adam and Shannon the truth . " Jeff said .

" Yeah , so , Adam is in on dealing with the Matt situation again ? " Amy asked .

" Yes and he is getting proof on the first situation involving Matt and doeing what we should have done with it years ago . " Jeff said .

" And that is ? " Amy questioned .

" Let Vince know about the problem and then the authorities . " Jeff said .

" Really ? " Amy asked .

" Yeah , Matt needs help and its not the kind anyone of us including me can give him right now . " Jeff said .

" Lets just hope Adam gets that proof before Matt does something stupid . " Amy sighed .

" I think he already has , " Jeff said .

" When ? " Amy asked .

" I don ' t know cause I wasn ' t there , but for some reason I feel like he was the one who attacked Kane in the Smackdown locker room tonight . " Jeff looked at Amy .

" Then you are definitely right about Matt needing help and not from us . " Amy agreed .

" I will let Shannon know the plan when he gets here tomorrow . " Jeff said .

" Okay , " Amy said .

With that both of them got ready for bed as Amy snuggled with Jeff for the night due to the issues starting and wanting to be close to the one person who she felt safest around at the moment .

" Good night , " Jeff said .

" Good night , Jeff , " Amy said as both of them went to sleep hoping everything would end up okay in the end .


End file.
